In prior multi-utility vehicles (MUV), the B-pillar would typically be oriented vertically in order to properly hang a door from the B-pillar. In order to provide additional design options, whether for effect or for practical reasons, such as avoiding the rear wheels of the MUV, an improved door hinge construction for a MUV with a rearward sloping B-pillar attachment became desirable that allows the door pivot to be relatively vertical while the B-pillar can be at an angle leaning to the rear of the vehicle.